


Jammie Horny

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Tony Stark, Falling In Love, First Kisses, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Romance, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stony - Freeform, Team as Family, The Team isn't Helping, Tony Deserves Soft Things, Top Steve Rogers, because I can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony is wearing flannel jammies and is far too cute for anybody's sanitySteve is taking his sexual frustration out on the woodpile until one day he just can't take it anymoreThe team is 100% Not Helping, and is just wondering how long it will take Steve to break down and admit he's horny for Tony's jammies.That's it. It's the whole story.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Short Stories! [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786345
Comments: 42
Kudos: 578





	Jammie Horny

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to just make this horny and not romantic, but Stony deserves romance and that’s just the truth.

It was cold today and cold days meant fires in the wood stove even though the compound had a state of the art heating system and warming floors and individual thermostats in every room.

No, cold days called for cozy blankets and slippered feet, team members huddled together in the recliners with hot chocolate, the wood stove roaring and maaaaaybe even s’mores because hey, a fire was a fire and roasted marshmallows were a necessity.

“Gimme.” A tiny foot lashed out from beneath the pile of blankets on the chair closest the fire and kicked at Clint’s elbow. “Gimme s’mores.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let the record show the fierce Black Widow hates being cold.” Clint rubbed his elbow and scowled at the red hair and green eyes peeking out above the heavy quilts. “Make your own s’mores!” 

“I will cut you!” Natasha hissed, and as Sam walked by with another bag of marshmallows he flattened his palm to her head and squashed her down into the blankets, grinning over her offended shriek. 

“Easy does it, Ms. Romanoff. We’re all cold and we all want marshmallows. Wait your turn.” 

Some words that were both Russian and pissed off, and Sam turned wide eyes to Clint. “Alright, maybe we make Nat some s’mores. Damn.” 

“On it.” 

Clint went back to toasting marshmallows, Sam felt around beneath the blankets and dragged a shrieking Natasha out by her ankle to sit on his lap, and the resulting noise drew the rest of the team into the common area. 

First came Bucky, the super soldiers only mildly affected by the weather and sporting long sleeves in contrast to Pepper’s overly fluffy robe and slippers. He scooped the pretty redhead up into his arms and deposited her carefully on the nearest couch, tucked a blanket up over her thighs and got a kiss on the cheek for his efforts, which made the former Winter Soldier’s grin get _far_ too fucking goofy. 

Thor was never cold, but he was wearing a long sleeve cable knit sweater because he knew he looked excellent in it. Bruce was _also_ wearing a long sleeve cable knit sweater that was at least two sizes too big and turned his hands into sweater paws and Clint rolled his eyes a little when Thor picked up Bruce’s _paw_ and pressed it over his own heart, rumbling something sweet and probably sappy to his love. Bruce smiled and turned a little pink and smoothed the fabric down over Thor’s unfairly perky pecs and even Natasha let out a begrudging _awwww_ over the scene. 

Steve made it in after everybody else had already settled, pausing in the door way and straightening the line of his favorite dark blue sweater, surreptitiously glancing down at his new jeans to make sure they were appropriately flattering, and then looking real quick at all the seats to see if Tony was there yet.

“He’s not here!” Sam said loudly, and Steve jumped, turned bright red. “Tony’s not here yet! Stop standing in the doorway and strategically flashing your package and get your ass in here!” 

The team erupted into laughter and Steve fought against a scowl as he stomped in and threw himself into one of the free recliners, snapping open the newspaper and holding it high to hide his blush. 

“Aw, don’t look so sad, Cap.” Clint presented a perfectly toasted s’more to Natasha and then curled into Sam’s side to stay warm, resting his hand on Nat’s thigh and dropping a kiss on Sam’s cheek. “You know how Tony and Colonel Rhodes get when they go on vacation. We’ll be lucky if Tony comes back before New Years at this rate.” 

“Can confirm.” Pepper shifted closer to Bucky on the couch and hooked just their pinkies together. “One year they went to Vegas for Tony’s birthday and I didn’t see him again until the Fourth of July when he flew in from Paris. For the life of me I can’t figure out how a week’s vacation in Vegas turned into a trip overseas, but he spoke solid French for a month. This time they went to Hawaii, so I have no clue when–” 

“A yoo-hoo!” A voice from the entry way, the sound of running feet and less than a minute later Tony came skidding into the living room holding a giant thermos of hot chocolate, wearing a just _beaming_ smile–

–and the single most ridiculous **[pajamas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi5.walmartimages.com%2Fasr%2F558fbf88-32b5-4f8b-9b09-7a8fb5dd4443_1.7a7ebfa5a779f4411ad2e59c88ccda17.jpeg%3FodnHeight%3D450%26odnWidth%3D450%26odnBg%3DFFFFFF&t=ODVjZjYxMDBkYmRlYWQ2NzIxNGMwZDA2OTY4OWVmZjQyODVlZjQ3MixtWlU0ZVNkTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F632086722123120640%2Fjammie-horny-stony&m=1&ts=1602804889)** any of them had ever seen. 

“Uhhhh hey bud.” Bucky was the first to speak, because everyone else was just staring and Pepper had both hands over her mouth so she wouldn’t shriek with laughter. “What– what’cha got there?” 

“Hot chocolate!” Tony held up the thermos and his smile stretched even wider. “It was cold today so I knew you guys would be down here! I’m ready for s’mores!” 

“Welcome home, Tony.” Natasha elbowed Sam when he snorted a laugh. “Cute jammies.” 

“I know!” Tony set his hot chocolate down and shoved his hands into the pockets. “They have pockets! I got them in the airport!” 

“Adorable!” Thor boomed, and Clint admitted, “Yeah, you look real fucking adorable, Tony. Black and red flannel onesie jammies _definitely_ don’t make you look like a lumberjack groupie.” 

“ _Definitely_ not like a lumberjack groupie.” Sam was quick to agree and Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed, “Oh Tony, you sort of look like a lumberjack groupie.” 

“Jealous.” Tony snarked good naturedly, took a big slurp of his hot chocolate then turned a softer but no less enthusiastic smile towards Steve. “Uh hey. Hey Cap.” 

“Tony.” Steve hadn’t so much as _reacted_ to Tony’s jammies as he had held the newspaper higher to hide his face and gripped it tight enough that the edges were starting to tear between his fingers. “Welcome home.” 

“…thanks.” Tony’s smile dimmed, and the group exchanged uncomfortable looks. “You look good. I like that sweater. Did you get new jeans?” 

“Yes.” Steve stood abruptly, tossed the newspaper away and strode from the room with fists clenched at his sides, jaw set and eyes blazing, practically stomping past Tony and slamming the door to the compound on his way out into the yard. 

“Fuckin’ yikes.” Bucky muttered, and Pepper immediately snapped her fingers, made room on the couch next to her and told Tony, “Come here and tell me about your vacation with Rhodey. How was Hawaii?” 

“No no.” Clint cut in. “No no, I want to know what just happened with Cap and Tony. I thought you were two were just a few steps from canoodling before your vacation. What happened? Why is he mad at you?” 

“I don’t know.” Tony slumped onto the couch next to Pepper and took another sip of his hot chocolate. “We texted almost every day I was out with Rhodey and he said he was looking forward to seeing me when I got home today. I don’t know what happened.” 

“He told me you two kissed right before he left.” Sam said over a mouthful of graham crackers. “True?” 

“Yeah.” Tony’s cheeks turned just lightly pink. “Yeah we did.” 

“Good kiss?” Natasha asked and Bucky chuckled, “It’s _Steve_ , Nat. He kisses like a grandma.” 

“It was a perfectly nice kiss!” Tony defended and Bruce laughed when Thor muttered, “Aye, like a grandmother’s kiss.” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Pepper soothed Tony with a light hand on his knee. “It can be awkward to see someone you like after being apart for a while and Lord knows Steve isn’t exactly great at expressing his feelings. Give him a little bit and I’m sure he’ll come talk to you.” 

“Kay.” Tony pulled the hood of his jammies up over his head and settled back into the comfortable couch. “Catch me up on what happened when I was gone. Also, remind me to show you the picture of Sourpatch in a coconut bra.” 

Pepper started listing off everything that had happened while Tony was on vacation, and while she was mid talking about the latest at Stark Industries, Bucky tapped Tony on the shoulder and whispered, “Don’t think too much about Steve, Tony. He’s real emotionally constipated, but don’t worry, he’ll come around.” 

Tony just smiled and tried hard to ignore the wiggle of uncertainty in his heart. 

_Everything was fine._

_Steve would come around_. 

**************

**************

“Hey, what’s Cap doing?” 

Another cold day later that same week, another gathering around the wood stove and easy conversation, another appearance of Tony’s flannel jammies and another abrupt disappearance by Steve. 

This was the fourth get away in just as many days, Steve basically dropping whatever he was holding and all but running from the room, usually not making an appearance until after breakfast the next day. Any conversation with the Captain dwindled to about nothing, he was skipping movie nights and avoiding meals and any texts or calls to his phone had been met with radio silence. 

The behavior had been noticed by everyone, especially by Tony who had just been getting ready to sit next to Steve with a bowl of popcorn when the blond had bolted from the room, and Natasha swore something furious under her breath when Tony’s entire expression crumbled in confusion. 

“I will cut him!” she snapped and Clint hooked his arm around her waist to keep her from leaving. 

“Maybe we don’t go all stabby on an All American Hero.” he said calmly. “We don’t know what’s going with Steve or why Tony is so sad right now, but I don’t think getting blood on the carpet is the way to find out.” 

“It works with everyone else.” Natasha sniffed and Clint just laughed and kissed her. “I’m just saying, it’s been five days since Tony got home and Steve is making it awkwardly obvious he doesn’t want anything to do with him. If I have to watch Tony go all big eyed and heart broken and hide away in his hoodie one more time I’m going to _scream_.” 

“Hey, do you guys know what Steve’s doing?” Sam ambled in, had a kiss for his girlfriend and his boyfriend, then inclined his head out the window. “I thought maybe Bruce asked him to chop some wood, but I’m pretty sure that requires ax.” 

“What do you mean it requires a–” Clint’s jaw dropped as he looked out the window. “Wait. What is he doing? Is he– is he punching logs? That’s not how you chop firewood!” 

“Steve’s punching logs?” Bruce had to stand on his toes to see over Sam’s shoulders. “Oh good lord, look at him go.” 

“Steve!” Sam pushed the window open and whistled sharply for the blond. “Steve! We need actual logs, not just kindling! Take ten to twenty percent off the top there, bud!” 

Steve just looked up and scowled at them, then tore a log in half with his bare hands, chucked the pieces towards the wheelbarrow and kept right on going. 

“That had no business being so sexy.” Natasha muttered, and Clint made an offended noise. “Oh please, Clint. When you can tear logs in half and make your tiddies jump like that, we can revisit the conversation.” 

“I can make my tiddies jump.” Sam defended and Bruce put both hands up and announced, “I’m slowly backing away from this conversation before it gets weird.” 

“You know….” Natasha tapped at her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Steve’s whole obsession with obliterating our fire wood supply started the day Tony came back from his trip right?” 

“Right.” 

“And Tony swears they were okay before the trip?” 

“Right.” 

“Soooo….” the fearsome redhead narrowed her eyes when Steve did another one of those jaw dropping tiddy jumping rips on a round of oak. “So what _else_ happened that day that would explain why Steve has gone berserker on the wood pile?” 

There was silence as the group thought it through, and Thor– who had somehow managed to sneak up on them despite his bulk– cleared his throat and announced, “Tis simple! The Captain is simply aroused by Anthony’s sleep frock!” 

“….” 

“…”

“…uh…” Clint scratched at his head. “Aroused by– wait, are you saying Steve is horny for Tony’s jammies?!” 

“Exactly! He cannot handle the sight of his paramour in flannel!” 

“Oh my god.” Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, Steve is jammie horny.” 

“Stevie is what horny?” Bucky ambled up towards the window and slung a friendly arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Horny for Tony’s flannel? Oh yeah, been there, knew that.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Gimme a break, the guy turns bright red and gets all stiff legged walkin’ whenever Tony shows up in those things.” Bucky scoffed. “Then either disappears into his bedroom for hours or goes out and does whatever th’fuck this thing is. Can he go to _jail_ for abusing his wood like that–” 

–Natasha _screamed_ in laughter–

“–or should we just be glad for the extra kindling?” Bucky finished with a snarky grin and from clear across the room Bruce breathed out a sigh of relief that he’d gotten away from the conversation before it took that particular turn. 

“Wait wait wait, I think we need to go through the appropriate scientific process on this.” Clint’s grin was damn near evil. “We’ve made a hypothesis, now we need to observe and gather proof, and then draw our results from the information.” 

Bucky slanted Sam a _look_ , and he supplied, “Apparently Tasha loves Bill Nye the Science Guy so they watch it together while I run in the morning.” 

“Got it.” Bucky nodded. “Alright then. Scientific process. Any ideas?” 

“JARVIS!” Natasha looked up at the ceiling expectantly. “Could we keep the compound at a cool fifty five degrees so Tony has to live in those jammies for a while?” 

_“Anything for you, Ms. Romanoff.”_

Natasha grinned and Thor lowered his voice to ask Sam, “Is even AI scared of our ballerina?” 

“Eh. Probably.” 

*************

*************

For three solid days the compound stayed at a horrifyingly chilly fifty five degrees, and for three solid days Tony lived in his jammies. 

He wore them with knee high slipper boots and crunched through the snow on the porch to toss seeds and things out for the tree squirrels that hadn’t hibernated for the winter yet. 

He put his hood up and sunglasses on so only his smile was visible in a selfie for one of the social media sites that posted a Daily Picture of Tony Stark. He thought it was hilarious to submit real photos to their archive and judging by the hundreds of notifications on his phone, apparently they loved his flannel look. 

He wore them while playing chess with Bruce, his hair fluffed up to extraordinary heights while he thought each move through, his pockets full of endless candy canes because someone ( _Clint_ ) kept giving him more because the look on Steve’s face while Tony sucked and licked and _mmhmm_!ed his way through yet another sweet treat was honestly hilarious. 

One day Tony didn’t wear them only because they were in the wash, and that day the entire team was treated to the sight of Tony curled up in one of Thor’s robes, the hem dragging the floor, the tie wrapped twice around his waist, the arms hanging six inches past Tony’s fingers and the collar ruffed around his neck until all that was left of the mighty mighty Iron Man was fluffy hair, bright eyes and a smile that crinkled up his cheeks. 

Steve walked into a wall that day on his way to be ~~horny~~ angry with the woodpile and Natasha air-fived with Thor because the entire thing had been a wonderful success. 

“Steve?” Today was another jammie day, another day of Steve attempting to bruise his knuckles Hulk-smashing through the wood pile, another day of Tony with his hood on and toes toasty in slippers and hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels and cleared his throat shyly. “Hey uh– could we talk?” 

“Tony.” Steve didn’t so much as blink, staring down at his crossword puzzle hard enough to just about burn holes through it. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Well-ll-ll–” Tony inched closer, pushed his hood off his hair and blinked earnestly at the soldier. “Well, this is a little awkward cos things have been really awkward lately but I was hoping maybe you could tell me what’s going on with us.” 

Steve’s back went ram rod straight, his shoulders tense and stubborn and Tony gulped a little, played nervously with the pom-poms at the ties of his hood. 

“I just uh– you know, we kissed before I went to Hawaii with Rhodey.” Tony rubbed at his hair sheepishly. “And it was a good kiss. Maybe a little more chaste and good ol’ boy-ish than I would have preferred but hey, I’ll take what I can get.” 

“Tony.” Steve bit out and Tony rushed on before the Captain could interrupt. 

“The thing is, ever since I came back from hanging out with Rhodey you’ve been distant.” He blurted out quickly. “And I mean– I called you? And I texted you and I even sent you one of those dumb memes that you and Bucky always laugh at and you didn’t even read them! You left me on unread, Steve!” 

“Tony, it’s just–” 

“I just want to know if I did something.” Tony hurried to finish. “Because we’re adults and adults communicate and I realize it’s dumb to call myself an adult when I’m wearing feetie jammies but seriously, Spangles. Seriously we could have something good here and I’m not going to let it go because you got all weirdly obsessed with chopping wood and don’t want to talk to me. Talk to me.” 

“You want me to talk to you.” Steve put his pen down very slowly, lay it at a perfect ninety degree angle from his crossword puzzle, tilted and adjusted the page so it lay impeccably lined up with the edge of the table, took a sip of water and cleared his throat and then put his cup right back where it had been sitting before so not a single drop of condensation was out of place. “Okay. Let’s talk.” 

“Great.” Tony made a _whew_ motion over his forehead. “Okay great. Steve listen, all I want to know is–” 

“Those jammies make me insane.” Steve interrupted, and Tony only had time for a startled _glmphhh_?! noise before he was grabbed by the front of his jammies and yanked forward into a kiss that was neither chaste nor good ol’ boyish in the least. 

“You are so goddamn cute.” Steve cursed, clutching the endlessly soft material up tighter, nipping and nibbling coaxingly at Tony’s mouth so the pretty brunette would open up and let him _in_. 

“Right here.” Practically a _growl_ , Steve clutching Tony up even tighter and kissing him harder, shoving his tongue past Tony’s pliant lips and deep inside his mouth to lick and thrust with the sort of moan that most people only ever heard in nekkid movies. 

“Come here, right _here_.” Two big hands found their way to Tony’s ass, planted one on each cheek and used the more than generous leverage to haul Tony up onto his tip toes to drive the kiss deeper, wetter. Tony whined eagerly and Steve swept over the hood and yanked it off so he could sink his fingers into the thick curls and tilt Tony’s head just right. 

“Christ, I love you in this.” Steve mumbled, and Tony made another one of those _hnnnngh_! sighs when the blond latched on to his neck. “God Tony, you’re so fucking cute, it’s making me insane.” 

“C–Cute?” Tony couldn’t hardly speak when Steve was leaving kitten licks and tiny nibbles down his throat to the curve where shoulder met neck, mouthing a bruise over his pulse digging his teeth into the sensitive skin. “Steve what– what–” 

“C’mere, babydoll, c’mon.” Steve fit a thick thigh between Tony’s knees and rocked into him purposefully, and when the stars and stripes and freaking bells and whistles cleared from Tony’s vision, he finally realized– 

“Wait.” He put a hand to Steve’s chest, gratified and wholly smitten when Cap immediately leaned away and tipped his chin up to see what was wrong. “Wait. Listen, I’m one hundred percent on board with what’s happening right now, but I gotta clear something up.” 

“What is it?” Steve swept his fingers over Tony’s jaw, down his neck and around to his back, hooked his arm around Tony’s waist and settled him tighter against his body. “What do you need to know, Tony?” 

“…do my jammies make you horny?” Tony asked quietly, seriously. “Steve. Look me in the eye. Do my jammies. Make you horny.” 

There was nothing but pure adoration in Tony’s eyes, pure adoration and sparkling hilarity, and Steve wet his lips sheepishly… and nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Tony. These jammies– the whole flannel thing and the way you hide candy in your pockets and this hood– it makes me crazy.” 

“So…” Tony was fighting against a smile, a blush rising in his cheeks. “So when you go out and get all aggressive with the wood pile?” 

“It was either that or push you up against the wall and tear the jammies off you.” Steve confessed, grip tight at Tony’s hips as he rocked into him once, twice, approximately nine inches of All American Beef burning hot against Tony’s waist. “And since we hadn’t done nothin’ but kiss before now, I didn’t want to assume too much too soon.” 

“You’re such a gentleman.” Tony breathed and Steve grinned, “Shucks Tony, I usually try to be more of a gentleman than this.” 

“Nah, I’m on board with this. Totally on board with you being jammie horny for me.” Tony said confidently, and threw his arms back around Steve’s neck. “Bed?” 

“ _Bed_.” 

“Do you want to take these things off me?” Tony wrinkled his nose teasingly and Steve dropped a kiss on it. “Or would you rather me do a rather flannel-y strip tease?” 

“Oh sweetheart.” Steve’s voice went low and dark and wanting, fingers tracking along the seam of the jammies over Tony’s ass and pulling hard enough to make Tony shriek. “ _Leave them on_.” 

*******

Later, when Tony was face down on the bed and still moaning, when Steve was rubbing slow circles on his bare butt and smiling in satisfaction over the still red hand print from where he’d spanked Tony just enough to see that ridiculous booty _jiggle–_

Later, Tony wriggled and hummed and lifted his butt up into Steve’s palm a little more and asked, “Steve. Did you have to tear the ass of my jammies? I feel like you could have just taken them off of me.” 

“Oh.” Steve turned scarlet to the tip of his ears. “Sorry about that, honey. I guess I got carried away. Could we stitch them back together?” 

“It’s not like it’s a dick sized hole you tore.” Tony said dryly. “My entire butt is on display right now.” 

“Yeah….yeah I know.” Steve couldn’t help another satisfied smile. “I see it.” 

“You are decidedly less of a good ol’ boy than I thought.” Tony sighed happily when Steve leaned over and kissed behind his ear and down his neck. “I’m not complaining, I’m just surprised.” 

“I dunno where all the stories about me being a good ol’ boy came from.” Steve smoothed his hand down Tony’s back and went right back to his butt, kneading at the tempting curve eagerly. “I’m just mildly polite, but all bets are off when I want someone as bad as I’ve wanted you for so long. Captain America might be an American Icon, but I’m still a man, Tony.” 

“Yeah.” Tony turned on the pillow so he could offer Steve a sort of shy smile. “And one I’m fairly crazy about.” 

“You crazy about me, sweetheart?” Steve rolled on his side and snugged Tony up into him, tangling their legs and holding him close. “I’m crazy about you too.” 

“Good.” Tony twirled one of the hoodie strings through his fingers, squeezing at the pom pom idly. “We could get you a pair of these jammies, you know. I bet you look great in flannel.” 

“Absolutely not.” Steve said flatly. “I am not wearing one piece feetie jammies, Tony. I’ll leave that sorta adorableness to you.” and then curiously, “Why did you even buy these? I’ve seen you buy Versace silk pajamas, what’s with the flannel.” 

“They keep me warm.” Tony inched in tighter and wrapped both arms around Steve’s waist. “It’s like a giant hug. Also, I feel like a bear when I put the hood up and steal cookies from Bruce. It’s amazing.” 

“I’d sure like to keep you warm.” Steve murmured, bumping their noses gently. “I wanna hold you forever, Tony.” 

“Cos of the jammies?” 

“No.” Steve tipped Tony’s chin up and kissed him soft and sweet and slow. “Cos of you.” 

“But the jammies help?” Tony teased and Steve blushed all over again. “Which is why you totally ruined this pair–” 

“– _sorry_ , honey.” 

“–but don’t worry, cos I bought one of those old fashioned **[pairs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lazyone.ca%2Fflap-jacks-plaid-bear-cheeks-unisex-adult-fj126&t=ZmUzYjZjMmQyNDliZmZhYmEyM2YxNjkxYzc0YTNiOGI4MWQyOTQ2ZSxtWlU0ZVNkTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F632086722123120640%2Fjammie-horny-stony&m=1&ts=1602804889)** with buttons on the butt for easy access. It says ‘bear cheeks’ on my ass.” 

“Oh my _god_ , Tony.” Steve groaned out loud and jerked forward, grinding his suddenly re-interested cock into Tony’s thigh. “You’re killing me.” 

"Oh **_my_ **god, Steve." Tony just laughed through another kiss and booped Steve on the nose with one of the pom poms. “Yay for cold days and you being horny for my jammies.” 

****************

 **Fic Notes:** _Tony’s jammies are my jammies, I have them in black and white, blue and white and red and black and I have been living in them for a solid week. Best. Purchase. Ever._


End file.
